Un detalle de invierno
by KarO Omikami
Summary: ¿Quién había dicho que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía su lado romántico? Podría ser un bastardo arrogante, pero cuando ama, ama de verdad. SxS AU.


.

.

.

_**Un detalle de invierno**_

_._

_._

_._

La canción de Im loner de CN Blue comenzó a resonar en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño. Era mi celular. Alguien llamaba. ¿Quién mierda llama a las 11 en una noche fría de invierno? Le puse mute a la tele sacando apenas lo suficiente la mano como para que el control remoto hiciera efecto. El cacharro seguía sonando. ¿Quién podría ser? Mis padres estaban en su habitación quienes son los únicos cuyas llamadas perdidas podrían darme miedo. De ahí en fuera, podría llamarme el presidente del país y no saldría mi caliente y reconfortable cama bajo ningún motivo. Dejaría a la contestadora hacer su trabajo por esta vez. La canción se detuvo. Sonreí. Iba a quitarle el mute a la televisión cuando volvió a sonar.

— Maldita sea. —susurré.

Hice el cobertor a un lado de mala gana y me levante a responder. El frio del suelo traspasaba mis calcetines. Joder. Mas valía que esa persona fuera importante. Tomé el celular, el nombre Sasuke abarcaba toda la pantalla. Contesté.

— ¡Hasta que respondes! —se quejó tras la línea. — ¡Llevaba rato intentando!

— Entre salir de mi calientita cama y tomar una llamada…el ganador era obvio, ¿no crees? —lo escuché resoplar. —No pongas los ojos en blancos. —le reñí juguetonamente.

— Vaya manía tuya vine a adquirir. —murmuró. —Ves quien fue la mala influencia para quien.

— Santo Sasuke te han de llamar seguramente. —me burlé. Un chasquido de lengua tuve por respuesta. Reí ligeramente ante su reacción infantil. — Bueno, ya, ¿A que le debo tu llamada?

— ¿Uno ya no puede llamar a su novia durante las vacaciones de invierno?

— Creí que tenías el número de Naruto. —musité sonriente, anticipando su reacción.

— ¡Muy graciosa! Deberías ser comediante. —ironizó. Sonreí. Luego de unos segundos carraspeó. — Asómate a la ventana…

— Sasuke, si me vas a cantar villancicos déjame decirte que esa no es la tonada. —bromeé. Lo escuché gruñir.

— Asómate.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté extrañada.

— Tu solo asómate.

— No jodas, hace frío.

— Joder contigo. Uno quiere hacer un lindo detalle y sales de aguafiestas.

— ¿Aguafiestas? ¿Yo? Haz de ser el alma de las fiestas seguramente. —le contesté molesta. Lo escuché suspirar con resignación. Intuía que quería hacer. — Espera, ya salgo.

Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las persianas. El frío parecía cortar. Miré el cielo nocturno. Era hermoso.

— ¿Ves el cielo?

— ¿Qué más puedo ver a las 11 de la noche? ¿Marcianos? —ironicé, tratando de hacerlo enojar.

— ¿Ves la constelación de Orión? —preguntó, ignorando mi comentario.

— Hay muchas estrellas…

— Concéntrate en Orión o el Cazador, como lo quieras llamar. Ignora a las otras constelaciones, no me importan. Mira a Rigel cuando la hallas ubicado. Es la más brillante.

— Ya la veo, es muy hermosa…¿pero que tiene…?

— …Eres mi Rigel, Sakura. —confesó con hilo de voz.

Debía de estar muy apenado y sonrojado. Él no era del tipo romántico, quizá el tipo atrevido o pervertido, pero no el romántico. Sonreí enternecida. Sabía lo difícil que ese simple detalle significaba para él. Y el saberlo, superaba toda emoción que había experimentado.

— ¿Sasuke..?

— ¿Humm..?

— ¿Por qué no la luna es más grande y brilla más?— le pregunté. — ¿Sasuke…?

— Como te gusta arruinar los detalles románticos hago. — masculló indignado. — No debí llamar…

— ¡Espera no cuelgues! —me aproximé a decir.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió de mala gana.

— Déjame ser la luna, no una estrellita.

— ¡Joder contigo! ¡Voy a colgar! —amenazó.

— ¡No espera! —le pedí. Lo escuché chasquear la lengua tras la línea. — Gracias, Sasuke…Te amo.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Creo que el shock de mi confesión fue dura para él. Nunca antes se lo había dicho.

— Yo también. —susurró. Iba a reclamarle, un "yo también" no era una respuesta, pero entonces agregó —: Te amo, Sakura.

Sonreí como tonta.

— Por cierto…

— ¿Qué?

— Aun quiero ser la luna.

— Joder... —colgó.

Le sonreí a la pantalla de mi celular por varios minutos. Rigel, ¿eh? ¿Quién había dicho que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía su lado romántico?


End file.
